


Ground Zero

by Aridette



Series: Hinter Täuschung und Verrat [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Action, Assassin's Creed AU, Drama, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/pseuds/Aridette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair hatte nie ein einfaches Leben. Durch die ständige Bedrohung durch die Templer wird es ihm auch nicht vereinfacht. Trotzdem findet er zwischen allen Intrigen und Gefahren gute Freunde, eine neue Familie und Begleiter für's Leben. Die Assassinenfamilie wächst stetig weiter und stellt regelmäßig den Zusammenhalt der Mitglieder auf die Probe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Fanfiction gehört zu einem größeren Fanprojekt vom Autorenteam KiraKiraRevolution. Dazu zählen Fancomics, Fanarts und diese Fanfiction.
> 
> Das AU erstreckt sich über alle bisher erschienenen Spiele der Reihe und greift im Laufe ihrer (langen!) Geschichte viele der Charaktere auf, sodass für jeden etwas dabei herausspringt.  
> Zudem werden viele Genres bedient. Erwartet Fluff ebenso wie Crack, Romantik, Drama und auch ordentlich Assassinen-Templer-Action.
> 
> Die neuesten Updates gibt es regelmäßig hier: http://www.tumblr.com/blog/pretense-and-betrayal

> Jeder einzelne, so ist es nunmal, berührt das Leben eines anderen. Und jeder andere das des nächsten. Die Welt ist voller Geschichten und diese Geschichten sind eins. Manche hast du gekannt, manche vielleicht nicht, aber alle haben deinen Weg gekreuzt und sie haben ihn für alle Zeit verändert.  
>  \- Die fünf Menschen die dir im Himmel begegnen, Mitch Albom

##### Syrien, 05:17Uhr

Im Osten erhob sich langsam die Sonne und tauchte die Berge im Westen in ein sanftes Orange. Obwohl es noch früh war befand sich das ganze Dorf bereits in hellem Aufruhr. Überall wirbelten Frauen und Männer mit Schalen und Schüsseln voller Käse, Oliven, verschiedenem Gemüse, Pasten und frisch gebackenem Brot und Brötchen umher. Dazwischen Söhne und Töchter, die beim Eindecken und herrichten der Tafel halfen. Denn traditionell begann jeder Tag Punkt 5.30Uhr mit einem gemeinsamen Frühstück der Bruderschaft. Doch das heutige glich keinesfalls jedem Anderen.  
Nach langer Abwesenheit war am Vorabend der Mentor zurückgekehrt. Zwei seiner Begleiter sollten im Laufe des Tages eintreffen. Sie hatten die Nachhut gebildet um eventuelle Spuren zu verwischen.  
Wichtige Ordensangelegenheiten hatten zuvor die Anwesenheit Al Mualim's in Amerika erfordert. Mehr Informationen hatte niemand vor der Abreise bekommen. Und so hoffte jeder auf Neuigkeiten, wenngleich niemand es wagen würde direkt zu fragen. Trotz einem den modernen Zeiten besser angepassten Lebensstil pflegten die Bewohner hier noch alte, strengere Bräuche. Dazu gehörte unter Anderem eine streng hierarchische Rangordnung, wenngleich jeder gesellschaftlich gleichgestellt war.

Nach außen würde diese kleine Dorfgemeinschaft seltsam antiquiert wirken, doch die Mitglieder wählten dieses Leben für sich und ihre Familien. Zudem achtete ein jeder stets darauf, die Lage des Dorfes geheim zu halten. So gab es keinen Anschluss an Verkehrswege, Kommunikationsnetzwerke oder unnötigen Kontakt zur Außenwelt. Alles, was man zum Leben brauchte, wurde selbst angebaut und hergestellt.  
Viel zu groß war die Gefahr von ihren Gegnern entdeckt zu werden. 

„In Zeiten, in denen es schlecht um den Orden bestellt ist und die Templer uns auf Schritt und Tritt überwachen könnten, sobald wir zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen, können wir es uns nicht leisten sie zu einer unserer Siedlungen zu führen.“, predigte der Mentor oft.

Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Bewohnern dieser besonderen Siedlung, hatte Al Mualim mehr Wissen um die Geschehen im Rest der Welt. Doch wie viel er davon mitteilte hing ganz von der Situation ab.  
Diente es dem Wohle der Bruderschaft, so war er bereit gewisse Informationen preiszugeben. Hielt er es für überflüssig, verließ er oft tagelang kaum sein Studierzimmer und vertiefte sich in Korrespondenzen, bis er es an der Zeit hielt, sein Wissen zu teilen.

Die einzige Verpflichtung, für die er stets eine Ausnahme machte, waren die Lektionen, die er seinen Schülern gab. Sie waren die jüngsten und vielversprechendsten Anwärter auf ihr zukünftiges Amt als Assassinen und der wichtigste Baustein für die Zukunft des Ordens. Ihre Ausbildung hatte höchste Priorität. Und so hielt Al Mualim es nur für angebracht, dass er sich als Mentor persönlich ihrer Bildung annehmen sollte. Wer sonst wäre ein besseres Beispiel für die erforderlichen Führungsqualitäten und ein Leben, gelebt im Schutze des Kredos.

_„Haltet eure Klingen fern vom Fleisch Unschuldiger._  
 _Verbergt euch in der Masse._  
 _Gefährdet nicht die Bruderschaft.“_

Diese Werte spiegelten sich in jeder Handlung eines jeden Einzelnen wider.  
Von Kindesalter an lernte jeder das Kredo und seine Bedeutung für die Sicherheit und Zukunft ihrer Familien und Freunde.

Die Ausbildung gestaltete sich vielfältig und wurde mit großer Strenge zur Perfektion getrieben. Ab einem Alter von 10 Jahren bestand die Möglichkeit in den Rang eines Novizen aufzusteigen und ein anspruchsvolleres Training zu starten, dass sich nicht nur auf Ausdauer und Beweglichkeit beschränkte, sondern auch den Umgang mit Waffen beinhaltete. 

Nun, da der Mentor zurückgekehrt war, würden die Ausbilder auch wieder Novizen und junge Assassinen vorschlagen können, die bereit waren weiter aufzusteigen und die Klinge der Assassinen zu tragen. Eine solche Zeremonie könnte letztendlich nicht ohne den Mentor stattfinden. Die daraus resultierende Anspannung aller Mitglieder war an diesem Morgen deutlich zu spüren.

Als Al Mualim von zwei Wachen begleitet den überdachten Platz betrat fiel Stille über die zuvor wuselnde Masse. Nach wenigen Augenblicken trat einer der ranghöchsten Ausbilder vor. „Friede sei mit Euch Meister.“  
„Und mit euch.“  
„Vergebt, wenn wir Euren Schlaf mit den Vorbereitungen gestört haben.“, doch der Mentor winkte nur milde lächelnd ab: „Keineswegs. Auf einer langen Reise ist ein gemeinsames Frühstück einer der Lichtpunkte in der Ferne.“  
„Wir hoffen Ihr hattet eine angenehme Reise.“, sagte ein weiterer Ausbilder und bat Al Mualim den Platz am Kopf der Tafel an.  
„Entsprechend der Umstände war die Reise so angenehm, wie sie es sein konnte, Labib“, erwiderte der Mentor und nahm Platz. Seine Wachen saßen ein wenig entfernt von ihm zu beiden Seiten.  
Kurz darauf fanden sich alle um die Tafel ein und die Gespräche wurden wieder lebhafter. Im Laufe der Mahlzeit wurden Al Mualim die Neuigkeiten der letzten Wochen zugetragen, doch die Anspannung verlor sich nicht ganz. Irgendetwas schien nicht zu stimmen und als sich Al Mualim gegen Ende der Mahlzeit erhob um sich Gehör zu verschaffen war auch dem Letzten klar, dass dieses Irgendetwas sie alle betreffen würde.  
„Meine Brüder und Schwestern, vielen Dank für die warme Begrüßung.“, der Mentor blickte ruhig in die Runde der Assassinen.  
„Doch die Nachrichten, die ich heute bringe sind keineswegs so froh wie ich wünschte.“, er stockte kurz.  
„Ganz im Gegenteil.“, dann fuhr er fort.  
„Es scheint die Intrigen der Templer sind in dieses unser Land tiefer eingedrungen als geahnt. Schon bald, so vermuten unsere Brüder aus anderen Teilen der Welt, wird unweigerlich Leid, Krieg und Chaos unser Land beherrschen. Die Berge werden nicht länger ein sicherer Zufluchtsort für unseren Orden sein wenn Rebellen und Flüchtlinge nach einem Unterschlupf suchen.“  
Al Mualim lief ein paar Schritte zu einer Seite und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Körper.  
„Darum wurde mir nahe gelegt, den Orden weiter südlich nach Jordanien zu verlegen.“  
Er lief ein paar Schritte zur anderen Seite.  
„Auch wenn das hieße, die Wurzeln unserer Gemeinde abzulegen und hinter uns zu lassen, so sagte man mir könne jedoch nicht allen meiner Brüder Asyl in Amerika beim Hauptsitz ermöglicht werden.“  
Al Mualim schaute in einer schweifenden Bewegung über die Köpfe der erschütterten Assassinen.  
„Die einzigst andere Möglichkeit wäre, diesen Orden komplett aufzulösen und über die gesamte Welt zu verteilen.“  
Gerade als Al Mualim weitersprechen wollte öffnete sich das Tor unter lautem Ächzen und hinein taumelte ein mitgenommen aussehender Mann in kaum noch weißen Ornat.  
Zwei Jungen sprangen sofort auf und wollten hinunter ins Dorf rennen, doch einer der Männer hielt sie auf: „Bleibt zurück.“ „Aber Meister Faheem!“ Ernst blickend sprach er genauso energisch weiter: „Altair, Abbas. Wir kümmern uns schon um ihn.“ Dann griff er eine Wasserflasche und eilten mit einigen Assassinen zum Tor. Hilflos blickten die Jungen einander an als um sie herum Tumult ausbrach.  
Etwas war nicht so verlaufen wie geplant, so viel stand fest. Alle mussten nun in Windeseile für den Ernstfall bereit sein. 

Kurz darauf ertönten auch schon die Hörner, welche das Dorf vor einem möglichen Angriff warnen sollten.  
Einige der Frauen sammelten alle Kinder um sich, andere verteilten Waffen, Fackeln und Vorräte an die Novizen und jüngsten Assassinen, jeder Handgriff geübt und routiniert. Faheems Frau rief ihre zwei Söhne zu sich, dann wandte sie sich an Altair und Abbas. „Macht euch keine Sorgen, eure Väter werden schon bald wieder bei uns sein. Vielleicht ist es nur blinder Alarm.“, sagte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln das keiner der beiden wirklich glauben konnte. Aber vorerst würden sie das müssen.  
Zusammen mit den anderen, die nicht kämpfen konnten oder durften, machten sie sich auf den Weg bergaufwärts Richtung der Höhlen, die sie in Notfällen als Versteck nutzen konnten. Hinter ihnen hörten sie die Stimme des Mentors, der ein paar Novizen befahl den verletzten Assassinen zu stützen und in Sicherheit zu bringen. Es wäre schwer zu sagen gewesen, wem der beiden Jungen ein größerer Stein vom Herzen gefallen war.

Schon bald waren ein paar Fackeln im Inneren der Höhlen entzündet und der Eingang bis auf eine kleine Öffnung verschlossen. Der stetige Luftzug war ein beruhigendes Zeichen dafür, dass es noch genug Öffnungen gab um weiter Atmen zu können. In einer Nische weiter im Inneren wurde ein provisorisches Lager für den Begleiter Al Mualims hergerichtet, dessen Ankunft für diesen Aufruhr verantwortlich war.  
Nun saß der Mentor vor ihm. „Sprecht, Umar, was ist geschehen?“  
Als Altair den Namen seines Vaters hörte konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten und stürzte zu seinem Vater. „Abee! Du bist zurück! Geht es dir gut?“  
„Altair, mein Sohn. Mir geht es gut, mach dir keine Sorgen.“, dann schaute er wieder auf zu Al Mualim: „Aber ob man das auch über Ahmad sagen kann, das weiß ich nicht.“


	2. Chapter 2

Syrien, 10:32 Uhr  
ein Tag zuvor

_Das Gebirge lag noch etwa einen Tagesmarsch vor ihnen als sich die Wege trennten. Ahmad war sich sicher in einem der Dörfer, die sie am Vortag passiert hatten, einen sich verdächtig verhaltenden Mann bemerkt zu haben. Al Mualim und Umar kannten seine Vergangenheit nur allzu gut und wussten, dass man eine solche Warnung nicht in den Wind schreiben sollte. Ahmad hatte seit seiner Kindheit viel Zeit in den umliegenden Dörfern verbracht und wusste bestens, wer welche Wege ging und wann sich jemand seltsam verhielt._

_Im nächstliegenden Dorf hatten sie ihre Pferde auf dem Hinweg untergebracht. Der Plan war Al Mualim und Umar voran reiten zu lassen. Ahmad würde sicher gehen, dass ihnen niemand folgte. Im Gebirge dann sollte Al Mualim den kürzesten Weg zum Dorf einschlagen und Umar warten um mit Ahmad zusammen zum Dorf zurückzukehren. Gegen Mittag machten sich die beiden Reiter auf den Weg, während der zurückgebliebene Assassinen einige Zeit lang alle beobachten würde, die das Dorf Richtung Gebirge verließen._

_Nach etwas mehr als drei Stunden erreichten sie die ersten Ausläufer der Berge. In einem Taleinschnitt teilte sich der Weg in mehrere Richtungen auf._  
 _Al Mualim ritt abseits der Wege nach Nordwesten. Kannte man das unwegsame Gelände, konnte man auf diese Weise nach etwa einer Stunde einen schmalen Pfad finden, der sich an Felswänden entlang schlängelte und noch vor Einbruch der Nacht zu einem sicheren Unterschlupf für die Nacht führen würde. Umar hingegen schlug einen Weg nach Südwesten ein. Dieser führte steiler ins Gebirge hinauf als alle anderen, sodass der Assassine einen Überblick über den größten Teil des Wegs des Mentors hatte._

_Dort oben war eine Hütte errichtet worden, die Wanderern Rast bot. Dort würde er auf seinen Bruder warten, der gegen Abend zu ihm stoßen würde, sofern es keine Probleme gegeben hatte. Und so wartete er als die Stunden verstrichen und die Sonne ihren Höchststand überschritt, gedanklich schon dabei den weiteren Weg zu planen. Immer wieder kletterte er an den Felsen hinter der Hütte einige Meter weiter nach oben und hielt Ausschau. Am Nachmittag tauchte in der Ebene eine Spur aufgewirbelten Sandes auf und er hoffte, dass dies gute Neuigkeiten bedeutete._

_Gerade als er den Abstieg beginnen wollte hörte er jedoch näher kommende Schritte und presste sich flach auf einen nahen Felsvorsprung. Kurz darauf kam eine Gruppe von fünf Männern den Weg hinab. Als sie näher kamen erkannte Umar, dass es sich keineswegs um Zivilisten handelte. Diese Männer waren bewaffnet und trugen ungewöhnliche Rangabzeichen. Sollte Ahmad doch Recht gehabt haben und Templer in der Nähe sein?_

_Kurz vor der Hütte bedeutete einer mit einer Handbewegung den anderen sich ruhig zu verhalten und schichte einen anderen voran.. Er musste das Pferd gesehen haben und vermuten, dass sie belauscht werden könnten. Vorsichtig schlich der erste sich an die Tür heran und stieß sie auf. „Keiner da.“ Verwirrt schaute er sich zu den anderen um._  
„Womöglich nur ein Wanderer, der von hier aus zu Fuß weiter gegangen ist.“, meinte einer. „Idiot! Hätten wir ihm dann nicht begegnen müssen?“  
„Vielleicht ist er ja nur in den Büschen um sich zu erleichtern.“, scherzte ein anderer. „Vielleicht.“, stimmte ihr Anführer zähneknirschend zu. „Vielleicht versteckt er sich aber auch nur hier in der Nähe. Schaut euch um!“, befahl er und die Männer begannen die Umgebung zu durchkämmen. Umar wusste, dass er nun auf keinen Fall entdeckt werden durfte. Jeder Bewegung bewusst schaute er rechts und links seines Körpers entlang. Keine losen Steine, perfekt. Vorsichtig robbte er weiter von der Kante weg, sodass er die Männer nicht mehr sehen konnte. Sie waren aber auch so laut genug, sodass er trotz allem genau wusste, wo sie waren.  
Wenn es Patrouillen gab, hieß das, dass es auch ein Camp in der Nähe geben musste. Es brachte also nichts, diese Männer auszumerzen. Bald würden sie vermisst werden und sie wüssten, dass sie auf der richtigen Spur waren. Nach etlichen Minuten gaben die Männer auf. „Es bringt nichts hier weiter zu suchen. Hier ist niemand. Vielleicht treffen wir ihn ja weiter unten.“, schlug einer vor. „Ja, und sollten wir nicht vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zurück sein?“  
Murrend gab ihr Anführer den Befehl die Suche abzubrechen und weiter zu gehen. 

_Umar blieb noch lange regungslos auf dem Vorsprung liegen, zu groß war die Gefahr, dass man ihm auflauerte. Wenn er doch nur eine Möglichkeit hätte Ahmad zu warnen. Die Sandwirbel waren unterdessen bedeutend näher gekommen. Und so hielt Umar weiter Ausschau; nach Al Mualim und nach weiteren Patrouillen. Er war erleichtert als die Männer, denen er begegnet war, einen Weg einschlugen, von dem aus sie Al Mualim nicht hätten entdecken können._  
Langsam kletterte er wieder hinunter zur Hütte.  
Die Sonne war gerade dabei hinter den ersten Bergen zu verschwinden als die vom Sand gedämpften Hufschläge eines einzelnen Pferdes zu hören waren.  
Umar erkannte sofort die Stimme des anderen Assassinen, als dieser dem erschöpften Tier gut zuredete. Er musste genauso hart geritten sein wie Al Mualim und er zuvor. Wenigstens das Pferd würde froh sein, dass sie es vorerst hier zurücklassen müssten.  
Ahmad stieg ab und begrüßte seinen Bruder. 

_„Es ist euch niemand gefolgt. Trotzdem kommt mir etwas seltsam vor.“, meinte er._  
„Und das zurecht, aber setz dich erst einmal. Ruhe dich einen Moment aus.“, Umar zeigt auf einen Tisch und den Proviant, den er darauf ausgebreitet hatte. „Wir werden die Kraft brauchen. Vorhin kam eine Patrouille vorbei. Sie müssen gewusst haben, dass ich sie höre, aber sie mussten die Suche aufgeben. Es gibt anscheinend ein Camp Richtung Norden, soweit ich sie beobachten konnte.“, berichtete er.  
„Al Mualim?“, fragte Ahmad zwischen einem Schluck Wasser und einem Bissen Brot.  
„Wurde nicht entdeckt. Wir müssen Glück gehabt haben. Es sind wahrscheinlich nicht viele, oder sie suchen verstärkt in anderen Richtungen. Aber außer der einen Gruppe habe ich niemanden gesehen.“  
„Gut. Somit haben wir wenigstens eine gute Chance. Trotzdem sollten wir herausfinden, wo sie ihr Lager aufgeschlagen haben.“, erwiderte er.  
„Wir müssen unsere Pferde zurücklassen und uns vorsichtig abseits der Wege vorarbeiten. Wir sollten lieber zum Dorf zurückkehren, Vorbereitungen treffen und mit Verstärkung zurück kommen.“, erklärte Umar.  
„Bis dahin ist es vielleicht zu spät. Ich sage ja nicht, dass wir sie alleine angreifen sollten. Nur herausfinden, was sie vorhaben. Im schlimmsten Fall schaffen wir Al Mualim damit etwas mehr Zeit.“  
„Was das angeht magst du Recht haben. Trotzdem bin ich skeptisch.“  
„Ein bisschen Skepsis hat noch niemandem geschadet, Umar.“, meinte Ahmad lächelnd und schlug seinem Bruder auf die Schulter. „Lass uns gehen. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren.“ 

_Gemeinsam machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zurück ins Tal. Als sie den selben Pfad einschlugen den die Patrouille zuvor genommen hatte wurden die Schatten bereits beachtlich lang und vor ihnen brach die Nacht herein. Vorsichtig bewegten sich die Assassinen lautlos immer am Wegesrand entlang. Hin und wieder blieben sie stehen und lauschten, versuchten Spuren zu finden oder auszumachen, wie viele Männer an dieser Stelle vorbeigekommen waren, doch die zunehmende Dunkelheit erschwerte ihnen die Arbeit zunehmend. Immer mehr Fußspuren schienen sich zu vermischen._  
Sie waren kaum weiter als ein paar Kilometer gegangen, als Umar Stimmen hörte.  
„Wir müssen auf der richtigen Spur sein. Dies sind zu viele Stimmen für nur einen Patrouillentrupp. Und sie bewegen sich nicht.“ Ahmad stimmte nickend zu und schlich an Umar vorbei. Komplett lautlos überquerte er den Weg und bewegte sich an die Felswand gepresst auf die nächste Kurve zu. Umar wartete und beobachtete jeden Schritt, bereit sofort einzugreifen sollte jemand den anderen Assassinen bemerken. Dieser lugte nun vorsichtig um die Kurve, studierte die Umgebung einen Augenblick lang, dann winkte er Umar herüber. Ebenso leise schloss er auf und wagte ebenfalls einen Blick.  
Nur wenige hundert Meter entfernt musste das Camp hinter der nächsten Kurve liegen. Dort befand sich eine weite Ebene und ein Weg, der hinunter zu einem Bergsee führte. Versorgungstechnisch wäre dort der beste Platz zum Aufschlagen von Zelten. Ein schwacher Lichtschein erhellte den Boden und bestätigte die Vermutung der beiden Assassinen. 

_„Direkt hinüber zu gehen wäre zu gefährlich.“, Ahmad wies auf den Weg zwischen den beiden Kurven. „Die Ebene ist bereits zu weit und gut vom Mond ausgeleuchtet. Wir könnten zu leicht entdeckt werden.“ Einen Moment dachte Umar über das nach, was der andere gesagt hatte, dann flüsterte er zurück: „Wir wissen jetzt wo sie sich befinden. Es wird nicht nötig sein weiter vorzudringen. Wir bringen uns nur unnötig in Gefahr.“_  
„Wir wissen zwar wo sie sich befinden, aber nicht im geringsten mit wem und wie vielen wir es zu tun haben. Wir müssen weiter heran um das herauszufinden.“, erwiderte Ahmad.  
„Wenn wir entdeckt werden ist es völlig egal mit wem wir es zu tun haben, denn niemand wird es je von uns erfahren können.“  
„Wenn du nicht mitkommen willst, dann warte hier. Ich werde mich an der Klippe heran hangeln.“, Ahmad zeigte auf den Abgrund gegenüber der Kurve. „Von da aus sollte ich genug sehen.“ Bevor Umar weiter protestieren konnte war der andere bereits losgegangen. Ihm hinterher zu rufen hätte aber mit Sicherheit Aufsehen erregt. Und so schlich er widerwillig hinter ihm her.  
Im Dunkeln konnten sie sich teils nur voran tasten. Zum Glück schien der Mond auf weite Teile der Felswand und erleichterte ihnen so das vorankommen. Unter ihnen stiegen langsam Nebelschwaden vom See in die kälter werdende Nachtluft hinauf. Sie hangelten sich um die Kurve und die Geräusche wurden lauter. Ahmad war der erste, der auf einen Felsvorsprung hinauf kletterte und über die Kante schaute. 

_„Verdammter ...“, was er sah verschlag ihm die Stimme. Ein paar Dutzend bewaffnete Männer hatten Zelte aufgestellt. Das Größte schien als Zentrale zu dienen, ausgestattet mit Satellitentelefon und Computern, gleich daneben befanden sich ein Generator und eine eigens errichtete Antenne an deren Verankerung noch zwei Männer beschäftigt waren. Andere sicherten die Flutlichter und Baustrahler, die das Camp vollständig ausstrahlten. Ahmad blickte neben sich, wo Umar gerade einen einigermaßen festen Tritt gefasst hatte und sich ebenfalls nach oben zog um einen Blick zu wagen. Doch in ebendiesem Moment stolperte einer der Männer über ein Kabel und brachte einen Baustrahler zum Umfallen. Dieser lag nun quer auf dem Boden und strahlte Umar direkt ins Gesicht. Momentan geblendet verlor er mit einem Schreckenslaut den Halt und rutschte ab._  
Geradeso gelang es Ahmad ihn am Arm zu packen und zu halten. „Alles okay, ich hab dich!“ Er versuchte ihn etwas hoch zu ziehen, sodass er den Vorsprung ergreifen konnte.  
„Hinter dir, Bruder!“  
Im selben Augenblick packte jemand Ahmads Arm. Das Letzte was er sah war Umars vor Schreck verzerrtes Gesicht als er den Abgrund hinunter durch die Nebelschwaden in den sicheren Tod fiel. Dann traf ihn etwas am Kopf und alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz. 

 

„...doch ich hatte Glück. Wenig darunter befand sich ein weiterer Vorsprung und ich konnte Halt finden. Ich kletterte erneut nach oben, doch sie hatten Ahmad erwischt. Ich hätte keine Chance gehabt ihn zu retten, selbst wenn er bei Bewusstsein gewesen wäre.“, endete Umar seinen Bericht.  
„Danach bin ich auf schnellstem Wege ins Dorf zurückgekehrt um euch zu warnen.“


End file.
